This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices such as headphones.
Electronic devices such as headphones may contain wireless circuitry for communicating with external equipment. The wireless circuitry may receive music and other audio content from remote equipment. The audio content can be played back to the user with speakers.
Audio content is often provided in a stereo format. Stereo audio has left and right channels. If care is not taken, a pair of headphones may be placed on a user's head in a reversed configuration. In the reversed configuration, left-channel stereo audio is played into the user's right ear and right-channel stereo audio is played into the user's left ear. This type of reversed audio may detract significantly from a user's experience. For example, if a user is watching accompanying video content, the reversed audio left-channel audio will not be properly synchronized with on-screen content, which can be disorienting for the user. A user may experience additional challenges when sharing headphones with another user. For example, a user may find it difficult to place headphones on another user's head without inadvertently reversing the left and right audio channels on the other user's ears.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic devices such as stereo headphones.